The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for use in sensing electrical current in a conductor and more specifically to an apparatus which utilizes a sensor which is responsive to magnetic flux emanating from a conductor to provide an output signal which varies as a function of the current in the conductor.
Current transformers or toroids have previously been utilized to sense the amount of current passing through a conductor. Current transformers are relatively large in volume and mass. Several different size current transformers are required to accommodate various current levels. Current transformers are frequency sensitive and must be derated to thoroughly compensate for a continuous thermal current factor.
It has previously been suggested that a magnetic flux sensor, such as a Hall effect sensor, could be utilized to provide an output signal which varies as a function of the amount of current being conducted through a conductor. Hall effect sensors have been positioned at different distances from the conductor. The use of magnetic flux sensors, such as Hall effect sensors, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,539,520; 4,587,509; 5,172,052; and 5,416,407.